


falling petals (i wait to float)

by UnspokenWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: "Stop making me fall in love with you," Allura says. But there's no point to it, because Allura's already fallen in love with Romelle.a repost of my twitter thread.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	falling petals (i wait to float)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my twitter! i've moved twitter accounts, so you can find me @unspokenao3.

“Stop making me fall for you,” Allura says, words swirling in her brain. She knows how she sounds, knows the weight of her words, but it doesn't matter. Romelle will take it as a joke, as some platonic flirting, just as she always does. Allura’s not worried.

“Oh?” Romelle says, twirling around to show Allura her final outfit. She raises her eyebrow. “Is the outfit doing it for you?”

Her outfit is pink and blue, very cutesy and somehow both very Romelle and very unlike Romelle. So no, it’s not the outfit that does it for Allura. Truth be told, it's everything else that does it for Allura. It’s the way Romelle smiles, the pure joy on her face as she jokes around with Allura, the happiness she puts together fun outfits for their photoshoots. It’s the way she dramatically turns around to show off her outfits, the way she snorts when she laughs too hard. It's the way Romelle runs her fingers through her hair to tie it up out of the way while she gets dressed, the concentration in her eyes as she looks puts together the outfit in her room. That’s what does it for Allura: Romelle. Everything, purely Romelle. _Romelle_ does it for Allura.

But Allura won’t tell her that. She’ll take certain risks, but never this. Never this.

“That outfit is indeed doing it for me,” Allura says instead, trying to push her feelings to the bottom of her stomach.

Romelle smiles at that, and pretends to hit Allura’s shoulder. “Aww, you flatter me.”

Romelle turns around to grab her makeup pouch, then grabs Allura’s hand to drag her to the bathroom with her. Allura squeezes Romelle’s hand. It’s soft and warm and it fits just as it always does, Romelle holds it like she always does. Allura ends up sitting on the rim of the bathtub, watching Romelle put on her makeup to match the outfit. She teases Romelle, talking about her uneven eyeliner, her extremely pink blush, and the outdated blue eyeshadow, but she knows Romelle doesn’t take her seriously. Romelle is good at makeup and she knows what she's doing, everything intentional. Allura thinks she could watch her do this forever.

But, that’s not all Allura is thinking of. She’s thinking of the time Romelle called her at three in the morning asking her to come over because she cut her own bangs, and the time she came over to find Romelle singing in the shower, and the time she found Romelle dying her hair in the kitchen sink instead of the bathtub. She feels the flush blooming in her heart, and Allura thinks that it’s impossible for her to stop falling for Romelle, impossible to stop falling for her best friend.

Romelle turns to Allura, striking a dramatic pose. “Done!”

Allura laughs at that, feels her heart bursting at the poorly done seams. “What did I say about making me fall for you?”

Romelle sticks out her tongue at Allura, and sits on the toilet seat, lid closed. “You said to stop.”

Allura smiles at Romelle through her giggles. “That I did, that I did.”

It’s silent for just a few moments after that, Romelle just looking at her. Her makeup is good, it always is, but Allura can't help but think that she's just as beautiful without it. Allura heart starts breaking it's seams as she looks at her best friend, the most beautiful person she's seen.

"Hey, Allura. Do you mean that seriously?”

Allura’s heart stops. Romelle never took it seriously before, why was she asking now? Allura's done this charade countless times, the talked about falling in love with Romelle but never quite letting it show. But Romelle has never done anything, and Allura's about to say no, to try and push her heart back in and sew the seams tigher, but she looks at Romelle again and— Romelle is looking at her, looking at her like she’s waiting, like she wants something. Her eyes soft, she looks at Allura like she’s her world, and maybe, just maybe, Allura has a chance.

“I do,” tumbles out of Allura’s mouth. Allura never even gets a chance to think before she says it, but it’s finally out. And she feels free, and she can’t back down from this now. “I do. I do mean it seriously. Stop making me fall for you when I’ve already fallen.”

Romelle often lets her instincts take the wheel, but Allura is still surprised when Romelle leans forward to kiss her. Allura tastes Romelle's cherry lip gloss, tastes the cotton candy she bought for them to snack on, tastes the bubblegum toothpaste Romelle used before Allura came over. The feeling of Romelle’s lips on hers makes her confident. And happy. It makes her happy. It is all she wants and all she needs. Romelle is the cotton candy sky, with pink clouds that Allura’s been chasing to see. Romelle is pink champagne in a hot tub under a starry night. She’s just a girl who is kissing Allura with all she has.

Allura kisses her back, and she thinks of that they have all the time in the world. Allura wants to make cookies with her tomorrow, wants to have a movie night with cuddles and food and movies that are heart-wrenching but beautiful. She wants to put marshmallows in Romelle’s hot chocolate in the morning, wants to drink her coffee and smile at Romelle warming her hands on her mug. Romelle and Allura finally separate, and they lean their foreheads against each other, Allura breathing heavily.

“You’re the one who needed to stop making me fall for you,” Romelle says between breaths.

Allura looks into her eyes and smiles. “Girlfriends?”

Romelle smiles back, a smile spreading across her face, dimples appearing. “Girlfriends.”

Allura doesn’t need to worry about falling. She can fall all she wants.


End file.
